


If You Can't Keep Up

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 黎·珞的热潮期和以往一样猛烈，健壮如她又是个omega，这使得热潮有点难以忍受。毕竟，几乎没有Alpha会在试图控制她时被打到手臂脱臼还妄想体内成结。于是她需要在拂晓血盟的当地医院服用抑制剂和接受隔离治疗。人们管她叫未被标记，且凶残的omega。热潮期影响到别人太危险了，但如果她遇到了一个未标记过他人、同样凶猛的Alpha呢？
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 1





	If You Can't Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can't Keep Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198151) by [JRC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC). 



> 现代ABO paro。光呆=L’lo Rosea.=暂译为黎·珞·罗斯塔
> 
> 作者：JRC  
> 地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/27198151

闪烁的霓虹灯拼出医院名字，黎·珞仰头望着叹了口气，混凝土建筑外墙上是一种明亮的天蓝色。第七黎明，那其它六个怎么样了，自己每次来这里都像往常那样好奇这件事。猫魅女性把行李袋甩到肩上，不去看那恼人的蓝色标志，长途跋涉从停车场去往熟悉的住院部门口。作为一名即将开始新季度奋斗的勤奋士兵，她大半辈子都被这个非自愿的责任耽搁了。

穿过医院大厅和熟悉面孔打过招呼，前台见到猫魅女性就点点头，边打电话边附身登记名字。黎·珞在拂晓血盟是出了名的，因为她——如果非得说的话——每年得在这儿入住四次，正如过去五年里从不缺勤那样。她低下头淡金色的头发遮住脸庞，不让好奇的围观者看到，拖着步子走向电梯前往指定的病房。

进入电梯她立即伸出包裹严实的手指狠狠戳中标有“SH”的按钮，这个匆忙添加的按钮颜色和字体都与其它7层楼不一样。黎·珞盯着厚实的橡胶指套发呆，翻手看看手指又握起拳头，皱眉看着橡胶在指尖摩擦。指套是为了医院工作人员的安全着想，这一点能理解，但让她很是恼火，她总是不得不采取这些预防措施。周围人的安全也很重要，但有时……不不，现在不是想那种事的时候。

黎·珞手背轻轻拨开眼前的头发，靠在墙上等待老古董电梯的滑动门关闭，双臂交叉在胸前。闭上眼睛回想着治疗师敏菲利亚的建议：深呼吸，稳定呼吸，专注于此时此地，专注于她能控制的东西。吸气，倒数十个数，呼气。再吸气——呼吸猛地一窒，整个身体都觉得要冻僵，她闻到了其他人的气味——充满阳刚之气，浓郁，强大。主体像新近切割好的木材（ **长满老茧的手，由于辛苦工作变得粗糙，木工，砍柴人，家庭主妇，一家之主** ），但比那复杂得多，有淡淡的花香（ **柔和、干净、优雅、精致** ），甜与苦交织（ **温柔的抚摸、青紫色的吻痕、深深的咬痕** ），以及几近金属的味道（ **血与汗、即将熄灭的余烬、钢与铁的碰撞** ）。

一阵悸动过后，诱人的香味越来越近了。她不停地用戴着手套的爪子戳关门按钮，瞬间意识到这股近在咫尺的香味意味着什么时，尾巴毛渐渐炸开。一个合适的伴侣？在医院吗？就现在？此刻考虑这些可说是非常不合时宜——猫魅女性咬着根手指，橡胶手套发出嘎吱声，双臂交叉在胸前，手夹在胳肢窝里，以免接下来不幸地做出其它的焦虑小动作。她不耐烦地跺脚，眼睛死死盯着门口，门终于顺利开始闭合，伴随着刺耳的金属摩擦声，黎·珞紧张到牙齿都咬得咯咯响。

有只大手卡住门轻易将之掰开，黎·珞吓得跳了起来，心里疯狂儒雅随和，尽量缩进角落。她知道自己看上去有多凶：飞机耳、尾巴炸毛，背着行李袋，头戴战术抓绒帽。门完全打开时壮硕的身影钻了进来，突然停下脚步目光落在黎·珞身上，修剪整齐的眉毛好奇地扬起。猫魅不及思考就对入侵者嘶嘶叫出声，爪子抓紧行李袋的带子，结果只是因为戴着手套就对自己施加了一种迟钝的反作用力，使她瑟缩。

一起乘电梯的那个人似乎没有被她的外表或行为吓到，对方斜靠着进入黎·珞的私人空间（准确来说是上方，因为他真的太高了），低头看向排列整齐的电梯按钮。来人的目光落在已经亮起的“SH”按钮上时，眨眨眼睛然后望向黎·珞，表情不再是无动于衷，似乎陷入沉思。那个人（是加雷安人，黎·珞看到他前额正中的天眼后纠正自己）倚在轿厢的墙壁上冲她颔首，戴着半截手套的手塞进敞开的皮夹克口袋里。她看着对方长吸气，鼻孔微微张开、瞳孔放大，剔透的蓝眼睛在她身上游荡，随后眯起眼睛疑惑不解的样子。加雷安人摇头，揉揉脸让自己看起来像刚进电梯时那样对外物不感兴趣。

黎·珞神经紧张，不耐烦地对电梯按钮做着手势，时而又怒视那个加雷安人，狐疑地挑起眉毛。“我们去同一个楼层，朋友。”加雷安人低声道，声音足以让黎珞战栗。满脑子的信息素各种暗示某些黑暗肮脏的东西，就像她的热潮期一样。电梯门关上了，猫魅咬住下唇点头，急需强行从那个声音放佛液态春药的男人身上移开目光。黎珞正忙着把自己塞进最远离加雷安男人的角落，这时他又开口了，该死的性感嗓音里透露出一股玩味。

“我以前从来没和人一起去过地下层，他们让你来干什么？居然不带你这样的小家伙去别的地方，真稀奇。”

黎珞脑海里满是“让你高潮”这几个字，捏紧拳头、橡胶指套牢牢黏在皮肤上，她缩了缩身子。这很好地提醒了她她在哪，为什么在这——猫魅清清嗓子挺直身体，靠在电梯墙上，希望尾巴毛能自行抚顺，看向男人的眼神里充满反抗。【反正跟你一样。】她冲男人打手势，说完伸出手指比了个颇为粗鲁愤怒的意思。

男人眉毛一挑，目光转回她身上，蓝眼睛里闪着好奇的光芒。“艾欧泽亚手语？有趣。好久不用但我相信自己还能跟得上。你说的是‘和你的原因一样’。”他复述着猫魅的话，双脚交叉站立，“可我很怀疑真假。”

轮到黎珞大吃一惊了，她谨慎地点点头表示正确，重新对那个男人产生了兴趣。男人有一种几不可闻但仍能察觉的口音，所以他不仅懂艾欧泽亚语，还懂艾欧泽亚手语，这一点至少还算让人印象深刻。漂亮的衣服和整洁的仪容昭示了他的财力，再加上丰富的语言知识，这意味着……昂贵的私人教育么？电梯继续以痛苦的龟速下降到拂晓特需隔热病房，黎珞边沉思边欣赏加雷安男人的外表。

“与其在接下来难熬的一周里瞎想，还不如互通姓名，也好知道自己思念的是谁。”男人出声打断了黎珞的思路，听得她脸颊泛起红晕。猫魅打量男人身材时的目光并不怎么含蓄，可他竟然也这般直言不讳？至少可以说让人耳目一新。“我是芝诺斯，”男人边说边站直了身子，伸出宽大的手掌跟她握手，嘴角勾出一丝笑容，“芝诺斯·加尔乌斯。”

黎珞抓住那只手，在还没意识到自己在做什么之前就紧紧地握了握，但当他们分开时，她很快缩回了手，因为裸露的指尖之间有一股奇异的触电感。她垂眼盯着自己的手，被陌生的、令人激动的触感弄得不知所措，过了会儿目光才回到芝诺斯身上并做出手语，【黎·珞·罗斯塔。】

“珞，”芝诺斯低声说着，眯起眼睛扫遍对方身体每个角落，“我喜欢那个名字，短且简单，又顺口。”猫魅感到血液开始沸腾，男性越来越浓厚的气味充满了狭小的空间，让人难以思考，那眼神带着原始的渴望吞噬了她娇小的身体。 **这个男人** ……她想着，下意识舔舔嘴唇， **这个人或许能行。**

电梯门发出刺耳的噪声打开了，黎珞才中妄想中回过神来，她在那双明显是肉食系美男的眼里迷失了方向。门终于停止痛苦的尖叫，两人眼前就是特需隔热病房。前台所有工作人员都怔住了，眼神各种震惊与恐惧地盯着电梯门。边给黎珞做住院登记边接电话的秘书站了起来，睁大棕色的眼睛满是警惕，几英尺外一眼就看出来距离黎珞的热潮和芝诺斯的发情期只有几个小时了。“加尔乌斯先生，”她皱眉，双臂交叉于胸前，冷冰冰地注视高大的加雷安人，“您来的真晚。”

黎珞注意到芝诺斯，只见他露出懒散的微笑耸耸肩，手插进夹克口袋里。“我能说什么呢？”他慢吞吞地回答，步伐轻松从容走出电梯，进入特需病房的大厅，“我有点……心烦意乱的。”芝诺斯嘟囔，回头瞥了一眼猫魅，露齿而笑有些邪性，蓝眼在日光灯下熠熠生辉。心中悸动伴随着原始的欲望——一股与发热期无关的热浪冲刷着她，威胁着要将她完全淹没在欲望中。

【我要他，】黎珞飞速舞动手指打手语，快速从芝诺斯身边挤过插在他和桌子之间。每个人都盯着她看，但只有不到半数的人能理解，黎珞又做了一次，知道对面的秘书能看懂。【我要他。我会签署任何你们想要的弃权协议，把人给我。他能接受的不是吗，看看他。】猫魅轻声笑着，回头看了眼芝诺斯，瞳孔因欲望放大。男人也看看他，愉悦又感到困惑，就像等着看猎物下一步举动的捕食者。她意识到自己挡住了芝诺斯看她的手，便转身问他，【要跟我一起度过热潮期吗？】猫魅略微停顿，探寻意味地望着那双蓝眼睛，双手因期待而颤抖等待对方的回答。

芝诺斯目光缓缓从手移到她脸上，看起来很吃惊，那双惑人的眼睛初次流露出一丝不确定的神情。“我……我一定是看错了，朋友。你能不能比划慢一点，也许……？”黎珞重复着同样的动作一字一字地说，芝诺斯的声音渐渐小了下去，然后干笑着，双臂抱胸向后靠在电梯门旁边的墙壁，电梯门刚吱呀呀地关上。“亲爱的，你真的不知道你在要求什么。”

芝诺斯沉下脸色，眼睛在日光灯下暗了暗。也许是因为他说话时流露出的优越感，或者是那翘起嘴角嘲讽的微笑，猫魅不假思索扔掉行李袋，握紧拳头就直冲人而去。工作人员在她身后叫嚷，但她的拳头已经冲向男人的腹股沟，那里恰好处于完美的打击高度。一只大手突然伸出来抓住手腕，拳头当即止住了去势，于是她抬腿就踹向芝诺斯的胯部。随之而来的混乱令人心力交瘁。

护士们簇拥在黎珞周围，抬着4英尺10英寸高、肌肉结实的她分开两人，接着把她拖走离开了芝诺斯。芝诺斯跪倒在地捂着裆下，在一群忙乱的员工中盯着黎珞，眼里似乎是惊奇而不是痛苦或愤怒。这是她最后一眼见到芝诺斯，随即被强行关进一个有软垫的密闭房间，被严厉警告直到确认了“加尔乌斯先生”的安全，有人来接她为止否则不能出去。猫魅白眼要翻到天上去，对着软墙发泄不满，又打又踢，直到体温从武火快煮降到……文火慢炖。

一旦头脑冷静下来她就开始后悔自己的行为，但只有一点点。靠着墙壁下滑跌坐在地，然后回头把尾巴拉到膝盖上，心不在焉地撸尾巴安慰自己。芝诺斯·加尔乌斯，多么有趣的生物，多有趣的Alpha，还有那身上的信息素味——十二神在上，那气味太诱人了。黎珞偷偷把跟芝诺斯握过手的手凑到鼻子前深深吸气，忽地闭上眼睛，再次吸入他的气味时不由自主发出呻吟。雪松、玫瑰、没药、铁……独特的组合让黎珞非常乐意沉浸其中，她隐隐怀疑哪怕从此见不到芝诺斯，这香味也会令她魂牵梦萦。

病房门打开了，猫魅抬起头迅速把手放回膝盖，负责给她打镇静剂的小护士站在那里，手提着行李袋示意猫魅跟着自己。黎珞敏捷地跳起来，不安地甩着尾巴跟护士走出临时监狱，沿走廊去往前台。她惊奇发现芝诺斯还在那里，比所有医务人员都高出一大截，还一直盯着自己。成群护士围着芝诺斯，黎珞好奇看了眼桌子后的护士，随后桌子慢慢分开，那名护士叹了口气推过来两个写字板分别给芝诺斯和她。文件上还附了支笔，最后是一朵胶花。黎珞低头看着那东西心下存疑。

“弃权书。”服务台的护士提醒她，黎珞抬起困惑的绿色猫眼。眼角瞄到旁边芝诺斯，那名Alpha已经在他所能找到的每一页文件相应空白处潦草地签下大名。芝诺斯感觉她在盯着自己看也抬头与之对视，并舔了舔嘴唇。猫魅脊背一阵颤抖，回头去看自己的那堆文书，终于认出是医院的弃权声明。但是那堆东西太厚了，不可能只有她的。黎珞戴了指套的爪子把它们一分为二，拿起那些熟悉的纸（上面写着： **本人黎·珞·罗斯塔，无伴侣omega，一切行为后果均无需医院负责** ）发现下方有一份非常相似的文件： **本人对无伴侣Alpha芝诺斯·佐斯一切行为所造成的后果，均放弃向医院追责的权利。**

黎珞大脑放空，茫然望着纸上文字，克制住内心的冲动。一个野生Alpha？这种人真的有。野生的Alpha是真实存在的。人们总是告诉她，她的情况罕见至极只有百万分之一的概率，她将孤独终老，因为她太危险了不能和别人在一起。但芝诺斯……芝诺斯是野生Alpha。黎珞问前台护士是否可以拥有他时只是半开玩笑，可现在，她看到了文件且感受了对方在她身边的温暖，闻到弥散在空气中的信息素，芝诺斯在她的协议上签好名，并等待她也给他的协议签名。

“珞，签字呀。”护士催促她，故作叹息。人隔着桌子对猫魅友好微笑，同时也有几分揶揄。“他也需要你，如果他不同意那我是不会让你这么做的。而且你俩在一个屋子里至少出院后省了打扫的功夫。”黎珞忍不住朝护士笑了，抓起笔在协议上签下姓名的首字母，接着从她自己的那份开始匆匆浏览每一页重复的内容。“你说得对，”护士翻翻眼珠子叹气，“他能处理好。如果不确切地了解过你们俩都能应付到哪种程度的情况，我就不会让这种事情发生。”护士的声音更严肃了，黎珞从文件里抬起头来与她钢铁般的目光对视。“这一回暂且信任你们。”她强调道。这是芝诺斯推回写字板，笔唰地扔进了笔筒。“你们都是有破坏性的，这次要尽量把破坏降到最低好吗，我不想再换家具了。成结对你们俩都有好处，考虑到你们会本能地摧毁眼前的一切，尽量不要给对方造成永久性伤害。懂吗？”

“自然。”芝诺斯随口答应，壮硕的身躯靠在桌沿满怀期待望向黎珞和她的笔。她急忙把注意力转回自己面前的文书上，飞快签下一行又一行的大名，潦草到连自己都认不出笔迹。当她终于在最后一页匆忙签完名字时，感觉芝诺斯的大手刚好摁在肩胛骨之间，黎珞颤抖起来，抬头与男人对视，而那个男人也回以笑容，似乎摩擦出了兴趣的火花。直到有人轻轻推她的胳膊，黎珞才醒过神羞怯地接过护士给她的行李袋，那位护士看上去一有麻烦的迹象就会马上逃跑。猫魅转了转眼睛，但芝诺斯已经把她推走了，手依旧搭在她的上背部。

黎珞把背上的手挪开，尽管她很喜欢这种接触，等到达指定病房后有的是机会——话说该去他的还是她的房间？总之目前她还不喜欢男人这种试图掌控局势的方式。哪怕芝诺斯是Alpha，黎珞只打算在自己允许的范围内让对方和自己平分秋色。猫魅停下脚步，忽略了芝诺斯重新搭在她肩上的手想揽着她继续走，站稳脚跟不肯再走除非前台护士给他们领路到指定的病房。她铁定看见了护士绷不住笑脸急忙捂住嘴假装打哈欠的样子，然后走上前来带路。

黎珞回头抓住芝诺斯的手，捏住拇指食指之间的肉使劲拧，直到芝诺斯最终产生反应，这个阈值远远超过她以前拧别人拧到求饶为止的范围。猫魅憨笑着看他，故意在男人眯起眼睛的时候放下手，转身跟在护士身后蹦哒还扭屁股。omega的本能在叫嚣，同时似乎也能听见芝诺斯在身后的声音，沉重的脚步加速匆匆赶上她。

“你在玩欲擒故纵？”护士边说边狠狠斜睨了他们一眼，然后挤出揶揄的微笑。“来吧，你们都住珞的房间。”她在14号病房门外停了下来，看到熟悉的景象黎珞心情放松，走上前开门进去。

芝诺斯单手搭在肩上阻止她，黎珞把手甩开还嘶嘶两声，却在看到对方表情时咽下了声音。他看起来有点担忧，考虑到那个人对周遭一切反应都非常迟钝，这意味着芝诺斯……惊慌？非常惊慌。“ **她的** 房间，不是我的？床加固了吗，还有墙壁，这是什么小矮人的家——”

黎珞突然停住脚步巧妙地踩在芝诺斯脚背上，阻止了连珠炮的询问。护士哼笑了一下，芝诺斯发出不满的声音，但并没有把脚从她脚下抽走。“大少爷，黎珞的房间和您的一样被加固过。”护士对芝诺斯行屈膝礼，笑得似乎带点鄙夷。

Alpha看向猫魅，她抱着双臂冲他挑眉，看他敢不敢再说什么蠢话。“一样么？”他只问了这么句，黎珞强行忍下想再次伤害芝诺斯的冲动，“但是……”

“大少，您能不能一口气说完。”护士不耐烦地说，看着黎珞绷紧的肌肉，他的“小猫”可是准备好了要扑上来。“所有束缚物都和您自己房间里的一样，我向您保证，它们对她和对你同样重要。现在如果您已经胡说八道完了加尔乌斯先生，建议二位进去开始隔离，这样我就可以把你们锁起来免得我的员工被弄得焦躁不安。”

黎珞进入病房对前台护士报以感激的微笑，然后手指点点芝诺斯，行李袋甩到墙根。她小腿碰到床沿时顺势倒下，把自己裹进毯子。护士见状捂着眼咳嗽两声，“我可谢谢你别在我关上门之前就开始。”说完拽着芝诺斯的胳膊把人拖进屋里，随手关上了门。

门栓插上锁的声音在房间里回荡着，尽管室内已经填充了许多层泡沫。芝诺斯杵在房间入口处，目光好奇而渴望地打量着猫魅，她脱下那件超大号运动服甩到房间另一头，这样就不会因为即将到来的混乱而被弄脏了。【你还在等什么？】黎珞比划几下手语，身子向后靠在床头的枕头上扯掉背心，当她把背心从头上扯下来时手臂肌肉收缩展现出了分明的线条，脱得只剩下胸罩时Alpha仍莫名其妙呆在原地。

“你确定这就是你想要的？”芝诺斯问。他的声音很平稳，尽管视线几乎要黏在猫魅裸露的古铜色肌肤上，但声线依然稳定。猫魅岔开双腿取代回答，肌肉曲线随之变幻。“只是……最后一个和我一起度过发情期的omega之后就没法走路了。”

【多久？】想到有Alpha能对她做出这样的事情就隐隐开始战栗。

“永远。”芝诺斯平静回答，抱着双臂若无其事耸耸肩膀。“你签署了所有弃权声明，我只是确认一下而已。别把我的意图误认为是骑士精神。”他叹气，食指拇指揉揉鼻梁，“你看起来很有意思，我可不愿意你因为最终难免要上法庭告我、败诉、被父亲随后毁掉名声以及所有与你有关的人，最后毁掉你的生计。”

黎珞眨眼，手停在刚开始脱的打底裤上，慢慢比划着，【你太低估我了，感觉有被冒犯到。】最后才把紧身裤脱掉随手扔在房间另一头，现在只剩下了简单的黑色胸罩和丁字裤。【马上过来，最好像刚才说的那样对待我，否则我叫人把你赶走免得整个发情期都得听你发牢骚。】

这似乎正是芝诺斯需要的许可，他扯下夹克落在地上，穿过房间大步朝她走去，冰冷的蓝眼眸光闪动让黎珞心生不安。接下来芝诺斯脱掉半掌手套随意扔到一边，蹬几下脚把靴子蹬掉踢开就爬到床边，胳膊大腿并用把猫魅困住了。男人像个笼子似的把她关在里面让黎珞高兴地叫了一声。在她的伴侣面前显得如此矮小让人心情良好，但黎珞也不是没有打残过比她块头大的伴侣。是时候试探一下芝诺斯了，哪怕只是一点点。

芝诺斯还未开始动作，猫魅就从床沿滑了下来正好在他两腿之间，后来芝诺斯伸手去抓，把她拉回到自己身下。猫魅绕着芝诺斯的背转了一圈，敏姐地钻到他胳膊下，又被芝诺斯抓住了。【你得加把劲，大少。】猫魅打着手语嘲笑对方，当芝诺斯似乎被激起斗志时她得意地笑着，芝诺斯现在得更谨慎地追踪着她的动作，而不是盲目接近。黎珞做出假动作勾引而芝诺斯没有反应，她的微笑越来越大，然后再次做假动作，轻巧地在软软的地板上跳舞，直到靠墙站好。【要来吗？】古铜色皮肤的大腿后面是左右摆动着的调皮尾巴。

芝诺斯缓慢而优雅地起身，顿了一会儿，仿佛他是只狐狸，而黎珞是被捕猎的兔子。猫魅满意地欣赏Alpha附身解开衬衫扣子，一步一脚印向她走来。她吮吸着下唇，芝诺斯小心地靠近时她并紧双腿微微摩擦。尽管壮硕的体型，但他的速度比她预期的要快，黎珞待在原地让男人把她禁锢在墙壁和自己的身躯之间。

他长得那么高，梆硬的鸡巴直插在猫魅两乳之间，黎珞看见那结实的肉棒和难以置信的尺寸就笑得情难自禁。Alpha手指抚上脖子，两根手指轻轻捏住她的气管俯下身耳语，猫耳因灼热的呼吸而颤动。“你可能还没开始发情，但我已经憋了好几个小时的发情期了。”男人嗓音低沉仿佛野兽咆哮，她在他身下扭动，乳房贴在芝诺斯腹肌上。“我现在就想要你，确定你可以让我成结，对我们俩来说也不算白费力气。”

黎珞点头，窒息感使得她头晕目眩，芝诺斯这才松手，还没喘够气便发出一声刺耳的尖叫，Alpha那双宽厚的大手把她拦腰抱起。男人把她抵在墙上推得更高，胸肌和墙壁前后夹住她，只用一根手指把内裤扯下来。猫魅咬着下唇，芝诺斯的手指隔着内裤轻轻抚摸已经湿透的批缝，把丁字裤精致的花边从湿润的穴口上剥离，落在脚边发出闷响。黎珞扭着屁股想磨蹭几下但被拒绝了，Alpha随即也脱下自己的内裤。

黎珞搂着芝诺斯的脖子，现在终于够得着了。男人拉下皮裤硕大的阴茎顺势弹跳出来，她的血液里充满了期待渴望。猫魅女孩扭动臀部想用下半身去蹭，但芝诺斯不悦地制止了她，一手捏住屁股把她固定在墙上，另一手探向大腿根深处摸索那一小片穴口。黎珞试着用臀肉来感受他的手指，但屁股小得令人失望，芝诺斯再次不满地出声把她的屁股牢牢抵在墙壁上。

“这么没耐心吗你这只野兽？”浑厚的嗓音完全不去克制欲望，盯着黎珞嫩绿色的眼睛笑着说，“我才不会买了新玩具后马上把它弄坏。”芝诺斯闷哼，食指伸进去一个指节试着在里面屈起。黎珞气喘吁吁伏在芝诺斯背上挣扎，伸着戴了指套的爪子抓他，不过比起其他人对待芝诺斯则更加小心。Alpha深深呼气，贴近她的肩头并伸进了第二根手指，他刚刚咬到黎珞的皮肤就中止这个行为，只有湿热的呼吸在那儿留下道印子，芝诺斯努力保持着镇定。

两根手指的长度以及至少和她前任床伴的鸡巴一样大了，但每根手指都蜷曲着挑逗她的阴核，黎珞渴望得到更多，在芝诺斯胸前呜呜扭动不耐烦地捶他的肩颈。男人瞪她一眼，猫魅冲人举起三根手指，眼里闪烁着跃跃欲试的光芒。芝诺斯应声，二话不说第三根手指就插进了小穴，猫魅被钉在墙上咬紧牙关呜咽的样子看得芝诺斯直皱眉，她似乎仍然渴望更多，如果摁着他的手也算是一种暗示的话。

“贪心不足……”芝诺斯低骂道，有意开始进行抽插，之后他放开猫魅的屁股，卡进一条大腿支撑对方靠在墙上，刚刚腾出的手滑倒她背后。猫魅惊讶发现芝诺斯只是单手就解开了胸罩，随即回到前胸释放了她的乳房。黎珞紧紧抱着他，只在这时稍微松开一会儿扯掉胸罩随便往什么地方扔去，然后猫爪子又一次扣进芝诺斯脖子上的肉，芝诺斯吃痛皱眉看她。Alpha的手指寻到她最敏感的部位，黎珞的怒意很快消失，抬高腿盘住芝诺斯的身体继续努力去磨他的手。“很好，”Alpha满意叹息，把靠在软墙上的黎珞往上提了提，手指拔出时产生了色情又悦耳的水声，爽得她脚趾蜷曲。“你非得这样，那我还是迁就你吧……别说我没警告过你。”

黎珞只有片刻时间调整姿势，随即感觉到芝诺斯轻轻推挤下身湿透的皱褶，温热、充血肿胀到又厚又硬——然后她哭叫起来，芝诺斯猛然挺入时爪子在肩胛骨竖向下抓，却是徒劳，没有留下一点抓痕。黎珞上气不接下气地扭动，这被填满的感觉是前所未有的，芝诺斯的肉棒撑得她好痛，无情碾过阴道每一寸嫩肉，最后完全陷进子宫颈。她从这份饱胀感中获得了超凡的幸福，口水沿着嘴角滑下，被操傻了似的张着嘴，满心震惊以及无法抗拒的快乐。芝诺斯就在她体内，每一次心跳都能被感受到，热浪直接淹没她的思想、模糊了意识，满脑子只剩下想和芝诺斯做爱，以及那个Alpha的大屌和令人上瘾的信息素味。

【快动，】黎珞拍打着芝诺斯的胸膛直到人低头看她，男人正不满地咒骂但当他看见那手语时又霎时住嘴。【快动，快动呀！】芝诺斯低吼一声，脑子乱哄哄地琢磨着那个手语的意思。他点点头，俯身掐住黎珞的耳尖把她举起来，几乎完全离开了肉棒，然后借助重力把她压在他的下体上。猫魅膝盖打颤，她要把爪子扎进芝诺斯的身体，标记、流血、掠夺，结果发现自己再次被该死的橡胶指套卡住了。她发出一声痛苦而沮丧地嚎叫，手举到唇边咬了下去，皱着眉咬到了下面敏感的爪子。

“把那傻逼玩意儿摘了。”芝诺斯吼道，声音低沉欲求不满。他埋首叼住一根手指，舌头往下压对方的手指直到牙齿能咬住橡胶帽，然后把它扯下来扭头吐掉他们的软垫天堂某个被遗忘的角落里。“真碍事。”芝诺斯骂骂咧咧攥住黎珞的手，一次一个扯掉那些橡胶套，爪子终于重获自由 。“标记我，我的野兽。”Alpha命令道，拉过黎珞的手摁在自己胸口，向她的身体进一步倾斜紧贴着墙。芝诺斯加快抽送的频率，肆无忌惮地操她。

黎珞终于得到许可，爪子狠狠扎进芝诺斯的胸膛，被Alpha操到喘不过气的间隙泄出一声轻微的、如释重负的叹息，享受爪子能自由伸缩的快乐，渗出的鲜血染红了指尖。芝诺斯猛地咬住黎珞肩上的肉，这使她骑在鸡巴上扭来扭去，搂着他的脖子在后背留下各种抓痕。“就是这样，野兽……”芝诺斯喘息，声音里满是欲望，单手托着猫魅的屁股几乎把她摁进墙里，大力撞击着阴核以至于黎珞开始怀疑明早自己的屁股是否会被压伤。“让我流血吧。”

好吧。芝诺斯听起来太激动了，没法让黎珞舒舒服服的。是时候改变了。黎珞叫着伸手抓住男人披散的长发，用力向后拉扯。加雷安男人跪倒在地喘着气，而黎珞则用爪子抓住他的肩膀，金发整齐地缠绕在她的手掌上。猫魅直觉得芝诺斯的肉棒变得更硬了，咧嘴一笑，强有力的大腿支撑身体慢慢抬起屁股，直到只剩下龟头还含在阴道口里，打算让芝诺斯求着自己坐下来。加雷安男人还在喘息，暴躁到挠墙，试图抓住黎珞的手，而她以一种磨人的节奏抬起身体又坐下去一截，高强度性爱时肌肉燃烧的感觉让猫魅绽出狂野的笑容。

芝诺斯笑起来似乎完全精神错乱了，他一把将猫魅翻了个面摁在铺有软垫的地上，凶狠地堵住她的嘴唇，将所有话语吞进腹中。“太好了，太好了！”芝诺斯火急火燎地抵住她的屁股，手上还缠着猫魅的头发，这使得猫魅兴奋尖叫起来，同时又在男人胸膛留下新抓痕。叨叨了这么多话，要不是那根鸡巴黎珞还要享用，早一巴掌招呼上去了。

她推开芝诺斯的手，自行起身环抱住男人粗壮的脖子，这样便可以随着每次抽插而晃动，体位关系如此能操得更深，尾巴也爽得盘成一个圈。猫魅双脚勾在一起，后背离开地面悬空晃悠，汗水顺着他们的身体不断滴落在地板上。她又揪住了芝诺斯的头发拽拽，芝诺斯喉头迸出一种野性的咆哮，黎珞把脸贴在他脖子上，鼻子细嗅性腺所在的那块皮肤并伸出舌头舔舐，标记本能在她的脑海里跳动，就像疯狂的血液在血管中流淌。

“它还控制着你对吗？”芝诺斯还穿着裤子，吞咽口水时声音嘶哑，侧过脸蹭蹭猫魅的鼻子，黎珞紧紧贴在他喉咙上。“饥饿、标记、宣示主权、繁殖。你想咬我的喉咙，感受我的心跳，把我变成你的所有物……”黎珞张口叼住芝诺斯的喉咙，牙齿咬进喉管上的皮肤，正是他性腺隐藏之处——只是吮吸，而非咬着吸血。

她精神不正常，他也是，出了病房出了医院他们甚至不认识彼此。黎珞的每一根神经都被点燃了，颤动、叫嚣，想要撕咬，撕裂男人光洁的肌肤，想用舌头接住芝诺斯的精液好好品味……但是黎珞忍住了。女孩轻柔地吮吸芝诺斯性腺上方的皮肤，那是身上最敏感的部位之一，又当芝诺斯把她搂在怀里把人放在地上时叫了出来。芝诺斯发狠了似的抽送，囊袋不停拍打在屁股上，最后将种子全数洒在她肚子里，被送上快感的巅峰的黎珞胡乱哭叫充实而又快乐，身体被填满了，芝诺斯的种子又热又湿，还有她自己的爱液……

“真是意志力顽强……”芝诺斯喘着气把猫魅紧抱在怀里，臀部仍在小幅度抽送，体内已经成结将两人紧紧联系在一起。“太好了……”芝诺斯笑着，听起来仍有些精神失常。他翻身躺在地上，一次也没有松开抱着黎珞的手，让对方贴着自己还在流血的胸膛。“这才是我梦寐以求，值得繁衍后代的野兽！”

【是老娘准你操你才能操我！】黎珞愤怒地转着眼珠子，欢爱后的幸福没有持续太久，她抓着芝诺斯的蛋威胁要用爪子扎透它们。做出这个动作时拧巴的姿势想必很有趣，但Alpha忙着深呼吸控制自己，大腿在她手边微微颤抖。黎珞捏了一下卵袋以示威胁，这才收回手胸贴胸抱着芝诺斯，直到她爽够了，打了个哈欠又揉揉眼角。再睁眼时看见芝诺斯因震惊睁大蓝眼睛，瞳孔也由于兴奋而放大。黎珞顿时发觉留在体内的肉棒再次微微抽动，她嘿嘿笑着伸手轻拍芝诺斯的下巴把它合上。【当心吃进苍蝇。】黎珞示意，然后扭动屁股调整到自己舒服的体位。

“呵……”芝诺斯吸气，表情微动，愉快的时间好像结束了，他搂着猫魅的肩膀把对方嵌进怀里。“哼……猎人确实变成了猎物。然而……唯有快乐。”芝诺斯拨开她额头上汗湿的一缕头发，温柔地、近乎虔诚地把它拢到耳后，这一动作显然与Alpha的普遍性格不符。“无上的快乐，我竟然从未体会过……”黎珞不解地挑眉，但还是索性凑近对方接受抚摸，胸腔发出类似猫咪的呼噜呼噜声。“这种感觉，多么振奋，多么……纯粹。”

【你真的从没体会过这种挑战吗？】黎珞奸笑，猫耳扫过芝诺斯给她梳理头发的手指，【等我热潮期结束就来揍你一顿，记得感谢我。】

Alpha咯咯笑起来，拇指抚摸猫耳的绒毛，脸上是男人餮足的表情。“当然欢迎你来试试……你都成功地让我成结了，我相信你能做到。”

【小心点，】黎珞又挠了芝诺斯一下，表示她也很危险，【再敢像宠物一样跟我说话，我会在他们明早查房之前让你后悔。你知道我可以的。】猫魅扒拉芝诺斯的胸口往上爬，下身的结猛然卡住了穴口但能够到芝诺斯的腺体就行了，舔舐皮肤上迅速变暗的标记。芝诺斯的大手揉捏她的臀部向中间挤压，黎珞被身下的Alpha弄得倒抽凉气，露牙齿挤出凶狠的笑容，男人这才想起猫魅的牙齿离喉咙有多近。

【这样好多了。】黎珞哼了一声，脑袋枕在芝诺斯胸口叹息，因为他的结已经在她体内安分下来不再乱动了。

加雷安男人也长出一口气，最后脑袋靠在软垫地板上，又爆发出狂笑。“你真是头奇怪的野兽。”他闭眼小憩一会儿，然后换了个姿势头靠着墙壁，这样就可以看见被结锁住的猫魅了。“确实很奇怪……”

【彼此彼此，芝诺斯·加尔乌斯。】猫魅倾听芝诺斯急速跳动的心脏，得意地勾起唇角。【我们都是野兽。你为了找一个跟自己同样的人已经等待许久。现在好了，我来了，你这头牲口。这是我度过的最美好的热潮期，你以为我能白白放你走？有本事摆脱我的话就提前祝你好运。】黎珞克制住想笑的冲动，因为她觉得芝诺斯重新让她性致盎然，转过脸在他乳头下方印下一个吻。【希望你已经准备好做第二轮了，】她打着手语，手肘撑起身体坐直在芝诺斯的鸡巴上，缓慢扭着屁股。【我可是还想做一次，但愿十二神能在阳痿的时候帮你一把。】

END


End file.
